


Sushi & Sex Toys

by LessesMore



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I said I wouldn’t do a second chapter, Just wanted to post smthn and deemed this semi passable, Keith thinks Lance is called Taylor, M/M, Mostly shits and giggles m8, Sex Shop, Sushi Shop, They were classmates in college now guess what, but look at me now, dumb au, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessesMore/pseuds/LessesMore
Summary: Keith Kogane is a dumb, bored college drop out who's working at his older brothers sushi restaurant, TakaSushi, in the middle of town. Right across from his workplace is a store that frequently catches his attention, one by the name of Pleasure From McClain, and he he happens to stop by it once or twice.The dumbest AU I’ve ever indulged in, let alone created. Inspired by my friend Alex telling me that he gets to stare at a sex shop while eating out at a sushi place.





	1. So We Meet Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Keith is leading the show, finally walking into that store he’s forever staring at, learning more about his kinks and meeting an unexpected familiar someone.

Everyday, on the way to his work, Keith would pass by that shop, always a little curious about it - tending to have a glimpse through the windows as he walks. 

It was interesting how they ended up on the same part of town, same street but opposite sides, just a small diagonal line separating them. From his store front windows he could see the place, always sitting there with it’s black painted walls and slightly tinted glass.

Odd, he always thinks, why someone would want to own a sex shop, but he minds his business and doesn’t judge (at least too harshly). 

It’s always sitting there, just out of the corner of his eye as he works, shimmying from table to table, sitting behind the register or leaning against the counter and pretending to survey their foods. 

It was teasing, so close but so far out of reach. It’s not like Keith WANTED to go in or buy something or stare directly into the windows with fascination at all the products in there - he was just curious, that’s all! Like every normal teenager would be!

So that’s how he ended up where he is now, curiosity, as he stands in front of the glossy black door with a lump in his throat. Curiosity, yeah that’s it, that’s the only reason why he’s here today. 

It took him a while to gain the courage to want to properly look inside the window, let alone stand at the front door, with a shaky hand just inches away from the handle. He needs a minute to calm himself, ya know, just another extra one from the other five he’s already had.

Come on Kogane, breathe, there we go, in and out, in and out, good job. Swallow your pride, clear your throat a little and open that door!

Yeah he has to say that to himself mentally a few more times before his hand eventually lands on the metal, gently pushing the wooden door open. A small chime plays as he steps inside and his heart thuds in his chest, closing the door as silently behind him as possible, relieved as he takes a few more steps that the floor doesn’t creak.

Surprisingly, it’s quite nice inside, relatively warm with a sweet scent in the air that has a hint of spice. Everything looks neat, and most importantly, clean. Some small parts of his worries are slipping from that.

As he walks further inside, he looks around at shelves and cabinets and displays, all filled with relatively high quality looking items and products, with variations of colour, sizes and much more.

His eyes wander across the walls to a clothing section, working his way down from the highest to the lowest on the right side, then doing the same on the left, lightly gasping to himself before he can reach midway downwards.

That’s one of the hottest things he’s ever seen.

“Men’s bondage harness?”

He reads softly from a tag on the item, his body visibly flushing at the sight. It’s perfect. Faux leather straps that could wrap around a body so snugly, adjustable lengths for a comfortable fit and, the high light, a pair of fingerless gloves that comes with it as a bonus.

He swears his nose is bleeding.

He’s not sure when he does it but he takes the item off its hook, holding it with fascination and a halfy in his jeans, looking around for the check out. He spots a small sign that tells him to round a corner, and so he does, holding his now favourite soon-to-be purchase ever with much love and possession.

He’s got it pressed against his chest as he walks, finding the counter and register seemingly empty, a little disappointed, until he looks further and sees a boy with his back turned to him. 

He’s leaning on the far end of the counter, one hand up to his face and another flipping pages in a catalogue it seems. He can hear a faint blowing noise from the other. 

Keith slowly steps up, almost as red as his jacket with heavy shame looming on his shoulders and embarrassment creeping up his spine. He sets his item down on the black marble in front of him and gives a little cough into his hand, pleased when he hears a little ‘Oh!’ from the guy.

He turns and Keith’s heart completely drops.

The guy doesn’t seem to notice at first, still holding a hand up to their face while using their other to pick the catalogue they were looking at up, setting it down a little closer to the register. 

He’s gently blowing air onto his nails, stopping a second to give a light hearted apology as he slides behind the till, the air catching in his throat when he finally looks up.

“Keith!?”

He yelps, jumping a step back, eyes wide with fear that soon look around at anywhere other than him.

Keith swallows thickly. He’s never regretted anything more in his life than this, as he stands in a sex shop, with Taylor, his old college class mate.


	2. You’re Insufferable As Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Lance is running the show, telling us some more about the past, his feelings on his new customer and how he’s the worlds best cashier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said I wasn’t gonna do a second chapter? Well look alive bitches, I changed my mind.
> 
> You asked and you shall receive! This took a few hours to write but I hope it’ll do the first chapter enough justice to satisfy your needs.

You have got to be fucking kidding.

He knew it had to happen eventually - the day someone he’d recognise would come into the store and they’d have an awkward moment of ‘oh shit hi man’ and then never talk about it again - but he didn’t realise how soon it would be, or why the person would be Keith for christs sake.

Anyone, he could have gotten anyone, and yet it had to be the class hottie mchotterson from his college days, the same guy he had daydreams about in the middle of important lectures (ones involving smooching the scowl off his too handsome to handle face), he still blames him to this day for his bad results.

It was gonna be alright, it’s not like the two were close or anything, hell no. They just bumped shoulders a few times, teased each other whenever they crossed paths from walking to and fro classes and kissed that one time at a lame dorm room party (which, by the way, really spiced it up for the rest of the night).

Wait, what was that last one?

Never mind.

Hesitantly, recovering from his truly terrifying scare, Lance steps back forward, gaining a little more confidence after seeing Keith looking equally as traumatised as him from what was happening. Keith was fidgeting, not letting his gaze focus on anything in particular, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and generally looking rather cute.

It could be worse, he supposes, at least it’s equally shared embarrassment and humiliation rather than the much worse one sided embarrassment and humiliation. Made it a little less painful that they were on the same bench, about to be hit with the same tsunami.

“How about we just...”

Now that was new, he certainly didn’t expect Keith to be the first one to speak up. He doesn’t blame him though, for wanting to break the silence, deal with the problem at hand and then get out as fast as possible.

“Get this over with and then pretend it never happened?”

Lance can only nod to that, agreeing it sounded like a good idea, much preferring compared to a talk about why he works at a sex shop and why Keith wants to buy something from a sex shop. 

He had a lot of questions to ask him, one in particular being ‘Did you know I work here?’, but he’s pretty sure that one’s been answered with how, uncomfortable and out of place Keith looks trying to maintain his cool surrounded by dildos and fleshlights.

So, he does what he agreed to, gets it over with.

He takes the thing his old classmate wants to purchase, sliding it across and over to the scanner on his till and beeping the item in. He’s trying his hardest not to let the curiosity get the better of him, but of course he fails and reads the tag he just scanned. 

“Men’s bondage harness?”

He questions aloud, a smirk on his freshly balmed lips (blue raspberry flavour, for those who are curious) with one eyebrow raised, giving Keith a knowing, teasing look.

“Never thought you’d be into this sort of thing, Red.”

“Yeah, well, there’s a lotta things you don’t know about me.”

Keith quickly retorts as he crosses his arms, not in the mood for the typical Lance taunts it seems like, turning his gaze away in favour of a very nice looking wall to his right, which had shelves stacked with plenty of dvds - both available for rent and purchase - as well as a few posters advertising some of the movies they had in stock. Lance took pride in the fact that he was responsible for stacking those shelves and that Keith found them so interesting, maybe he could sense Lances deep, emotional connection with them?

“Oh come on, lighten up a little would ya?”

Lance speaks up, reaching under the countertop and pulling out a discretely black plastic bag, shaking it open, then putting Keith’s new harness inside and setting it down on the marble. 

“It’s the least you could do to improve the truly amazing situation we’ve got here.”

He says, speaking truthfully, taking out all the tone and tease from his voice. 

“Oh, and your total is nineteen fifty.”

Keith grumbles, fishing out something from his jeans, still not wanting to properly respond to Lances advances still. He passes him a lightly crinkled twenty from out his (strangely cute) knife themed wallet, which he accepts gladly.

“Thank you kindly for your purchase sir, would you like your receipt?”

His excellent and friendly cashier says, tapping a few keys, slipping the note inside the register and ripping off the freshly printed paper from the side.

“Sure, why not.” 

Keith says, rolling his eyes and plucking his bag off the counter and slipping the handles over his wrist while Lance gets a genius idea.

“Yes sir.”

He chimes, taking the paper and quickly scribbling something down on it - with a pen he was using early for circling things in a catalogue -before handing it to his new favourite customer with a smile.

“Have a nice day!”

Keith raises a brow at him, glancing down at the paper in hands with a slight scowl, eyes widening as he no doubt finds the numbers he wrote down, a little winky face with a speech bubble that said ‘call me’ next to them for added enjoyment.

“...Did you just give me your fucking number?”

He asks sternly, almost slapping his free hand down on the counter as the one holding the receipt grips it tight enough to kill.

“Why not?”

Lance hums innocently, Keith sighing in frustration. 

“We haven’t seen each other for months Taylor. And the day we do happen to meet again, it’s in a sex shop that you work at. And you, want to give me, your number?

He asks, accentuating the last sentence, pulling a confused, bewildered and slightly freaked face - sharing many similarities with a confused hajime hinata.

“Why?”

Lance whines, setting his elbow down on the marble counter, holding his head in his hand and pouting.

“Beeccaauusssee!” 

He absentmindedly swirls a pointer finger across the stone, following the natural markings along it.

“I just wanted to, okay? Thought it might be my last chance.”

Keith doesn’t say anything in response, opening his mouth like he was going to but quickly shutting it, instead giving his receipt another look over as Lance mulls some words over in his head.

“Wait -“

They both say at the same time.

“Did you give me a discount?”

“Did you call me Taylor?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, you made it to the end.  
> Congratulations.  
> Thanks for reading lovey.


End file.
